With the development of display technology and the progress of society, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been used more and more widely, and play an essential role in industry production and the people's lives.
Liquid crystal module is a main component in a LCD device, and a frame is generally provided at peripheral edges of the liquid crystal module after manufacturing, the frame being able to package peripheral edges of the liquid crystal module to make the package of the liquid crystal module more firm and to make the display device have a better look.
At present, frame for packaging edges of the liquid crystal module generally has integrated structure, that is, an integrated frame that surrounds peripheral edges of the whole liquid crystal module. Back surface (i.e., back surface of the liquid crystal module not for display) of the display device is provided with a back cover plate which is connected and fixed to the back plate by screws. A front frame is also required to be provided at a display surface (i.e., the front surface of the liquid crystal module that is used to display) of the liquid crystal module, and the front frame is provided at peripheral edges of the display surface of the liquid crystal module. After the integrated frame is mounted, the front frame and the integrated frame are made clasped. The front frame may function to fasten the liquid crystal screen in the display device.
Conventional display device which adopts integrated frame has a large entire thickness. In addition, a connection gap between the back cover plate and the front frame is exposed outside, which affects appearance of the display device.